


here's the plan

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Demisexuality, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Everything, Theo is a Little Shit, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Theo had a plan.It might have not worked as he expected, but there aren't complaints.





	here's the plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_well_Em_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a work for the Thiam 20GayTeen Week but guess what?  
> Life doesn't work how we plan to.  
> Writer's block either.  
> So here's my **THIAM 20GAYTEEN WEEK | DAY THREE: ACE SPECTRUM** with months of delay.
> 
>  
> 
> It is also supposed ot be a birthday present.  
> Again, months of delay.  
> I suck, I know.  
>  **H A P P Y**  
>  **B I R TH D A Y**  
>  **E M** ♥
> 
>  
> 
> All of the things written in here are out of my own experience.  
> So if you find it offensive, might wanna have that in mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, my faithful disclaimer.  
> No beta'd, so there's that.  
> Very messy.  
> My funny bone went to war and I'm still waiting for it to come back.  
> I wasn't born with a cute bone, what a tragedy.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

So here’s the plan.

Theo will go out and search for someone to have a nice night with.

And okay, yes, maybe being out on a friday night in the middle of a crowded bar with lots for already drunk people and the music way too high searching for a one night stand, when that’s pretty much everything he hates in this modern era resumed in one sente, it’s pretty crazy. Even for his own standards.

But he just wants to prove that there’s nothing wrong with himself. That he can be like Corey or Tracy or anybody else and go out, fool around and keep on going with his life the next day.

Just that.

If that takes of him to keep his inner murder at bay and ignore that a guy just slushed beer over his shoes, well.

He can do that too.

 

*

 

Or maybe it just doesn’t work like that.

 

*

 

The guy is pretty, Theo has to give him that.

Sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes and the easiest smile Theo has ever seen in the whole world. Too energetic and too damn happy, like a ray of sunshine crashing in the middle of the overcrowded dance floor, not minding about blinding someone with his light.

From all of the bodies and faces in the bar, he’s the only one that stands. 

Maybe it’s because Theo already saw him around. In the periphery of his group of friends but never really interacting. Theo knows he’s friends with Scott and Stiles, and that he’s younger than them, more like Corey’s age. Theo also knows, by that fact, that this guy - Lyall? Leonard? Leon? - is probably a weird mix between the other two basket cases.

Like a labrador puppy on coffee, maybe.

So starting there, with a known face, is nothing but the best decision he could take.

 

*

 

Liam.

His name is Liam.

And Theo wasn’t wrong about the labrador puppy on coffee thing.

 

*

 

Is maybe in between drink number two, exchanging the gists of their life, and drink number six, with Liam making an awful dad joke that made himself crack up before it even finished and made Theo laugh because it was just the perfect amount of cute and completely idiotic, that the shorter boy decides to make the move.

“Wanna go to my place?,” Liam asks, rosy cheeks because of the heat inside the bar and a wide smile on his lips.

There’s a sweep inside of Theo's stomach and for a second there’s a rotund negative at the tip of his tongue, but Theo decides that he can do it.

He will do it.

That was the plan.

“Sure,” he says, with an equally wide yet fake smile.

So he agrees.

 

*

 

He also had to give it to him, Liam kisses are kinda otherworldly.

 

*

 

“Wait, wait-- I’m not feeling it”

Just one sentence.

Liam stops from kissing him, pulling away from him altogether almost immediately, and Theo has half the mind to be grateful for it, while the other half just screams that this is not at all what was supposed to happen because he isn’t supposed to tap out, he’s supposed to stick to his plan, get it together and prove himself that he is completely normal and not--

“It’s okay,” Liam’s cheery voice comes, as if he were talking about a toast a bit more burnt than what he likes instead of the fact that he’s not getting laid right this instant, “I wasn’t feeling it either”

“You weren’t?”

“Nope, I wasn’t”

Theo knows that’s a lie because he did have a raging boner that wasn't his at all pressing over his tight not so long ago. But Liam shrugs it off and pulls his shirt back on without even doing that attempted move first of  _ are you really sure you want me dressed _ , followed by grabbing a hoodie from who knows where under the bed and offering it to Theo. 

And it kinda smells. 

A combination of however long it was washed last time, deodorant, cheap perfume, and whatever thing was in the floor making it company so it didn’t feel alone while rotting. 

It crosses his mind for a moment to just slap it away and let it crawl back onto its dark corner but it doesn’t exactly feels right to be ungrateful and half naked when the other party just got the train to bonetown detained by the no sex police.

But mostly because he can’t find his own shirt.

“Netflix and chill?,” Liam asks, already comfortably sprawling into the bed and turning on the TV, when Theo just finished untangling the damn hoodie and started putting it on. 

“Sure,” Theo says doubtfully, laying at his side gingerly.

He never expected someone to use that sentence literally.But then again, life seems to always be full of surprises. 

Especially when it involves him.

 

*

 

"We should play a game," Liam says out of nowhere, mouth half full with the leftover pieces that gather at the end of the snack bag, while there's a Sharknado marathon playing as background noise in the TV.

And Theo is sure of one thing.

This is his personal hell.

 

*

 

20 questions.

From the lists of things Liam could have thought to torture him, he choose that one.

Theo is sure the night can't go worst than it is now.

 

*

 

There’s a bag of snacks in the middle of the bed that Theo doesn’t even know where did it come from, Liam is doing that stupid thing of wearing each corn cone snack as a fake nail and for some strange reason, Theo finds it the most endearing and ridiculous thing he could have ever seen in his life.

“If you just had one meal to choose before you die what--?,” there’s a pointy snack finger being pointed in the air and Theo doesn’t really fight the urge to slap it, making Liam squawk at the flying orange goodie.

“French toast”

“That was so quick, are you really sure that--”

“French toast,” Theo repeats, because there’s no way in a hundred million years that he’d choose anything else besides a nice plate of french toasts. 

“Okay, then imagine you-- wait, what do you need to make a french toast?”

The hideous orange colored dust from the snack is powdered all over Liam’s face and Theo really wants to know how someone can have that in their brows, when the mouth is pretty much all the way down to the south of the face.

“Milk, eggs, bread. Sugar. A heated pan,” he mumbles, relenting to the Mom Instinct™ and starting to clean the boy’s face with the sleeve of the hoodie he’s wearing. He can count the gagging fake cheese scent to the list of things the hoodie natural scent is taking a turn to.

“Okay, okay, then-- imagine you get allergic to eggs and milk and bread and you can’t eat it ever again. What would you do?”

His face must be doing something that goes between internally asking himself why is Liam trying to ruin his life like this and the contemplation of seeking death in that alternative universe where pain seems to rule, because Liam starts giggling and then soon after to laugh with no filter.

And Theo could feel offended, he knows that.

But Liam’s laughter is too catchy to at least not smile back.

 

*

 

He still slaps the boy’s face with the hoodie sleeve, just because.

 

*

 

“Cat or dogs?”

“Cats,” the real answer is both, but if he has to choose, a cat would be easy to handle. And more compatible with him, probably. “You?”

By Liam’s grimace, he doesn't seem to think the same.

“Dogs”

It doesn’t even surprise him.

At all.

 

*

 

“-- so they basically almost broke down my leg, and then they kinda harassed me to apologize? It was kinda weird, because Stiles kept treating me like a runt and Scott was saying that since we were doing lacrosse together we were now brothers and it kinda made it sound like a cult, but it wasn’t and they aren’t so bad once we went past the sudden shock of almost make me lose a leg and getting bitten, kidnapped and tied to a tree as a welcome to the team. We are kind of friends now.”

With some people, there should be a sign around their neck that enunciates what kind of topics you shouldn’t ask about ever. Or maybe one of those QR codes tattooed somewhere. 

Who knows. 

The thing is that he shouldn’t have asked about how he got to be friends with Scott and Stiles, because it’s officially 30 minutes after he did and he’s not even sure Liam stopped to take a breath at all.

“How did you and Corey meet?,” Liam ask cheerfully.

“I think I just walked to him and told him we should sit together in class since we didn't have a partner and he just stayed around”

“Oh,” Liam replies surprisedly, a small frown of confusion contorting his face. As if he couldn't wrap his precious blonde head around the fact that some people get to meet without threatening each other's lives. “That’s… nice”

Theo has to admit that he never felt more mentally judged in his life before.

 

*

 

Somewhere, along the way, things start to get weirder. If that is even possible.

Theo can't even say he wasn't expecting it at all.

 

*

 

“If a werewolf and a werecat were to have a child together--”

Common sense would beg of him to ask where even is this coming from to begin with before throwing itself off the window. It's not like normal people think about werewolves or werecats all the time. Even less think of them merging together into a super species. But the two hours and half he has already spent at the other boy’s side was enough of a lesson to know that by no mean should he question whatever train of thought brought Liam to this point.

“-- what would happen?”

Actually, following the boy’s lead sounds way better

“Do they love each other?”

Liam blinks at him, baby blue eyes wide with almost childish interest, and Theo preens at taking him by surprise in his own game. 

“Yeah, they do,” Liam breathes out.

“Then they live happily ever after,” Theo replies shrugging as if that was the most obvious conclusion people should come up with.

Which is stupid.

But by the smile in Liam’s lips, that’s exactly the way he’s supposed to role.

 

*

 

What’s truly stupid is how that warm smile with soft edges make everything stirr out of place inside Theo’s chest and how he can’t seem able to control it at all.

 

*

 

"Why is 20 questions even a thing?," Theo grumbles because if there's something he's totally entitled to do right this second, an hour and half of nonsense later since Liam decided to unwillingly drag him into this game, is to complain.

"Because it allows you to know people faster than usual?"

"I really don't think it works"

"Well--," Liam stalls and by the small tug on his hair, Theo can successfully say that he was right when he said that his hair wasn’t long enough to be braided. "I got to know of your strange passion for french toasts and watching documentaries about the depth of the sea, so I think it kinda works"

Theo is definitely never going to admit that there was a pleased smile on his lips, even with Liam attempting to leave him bald by before he even reaches his twenty.

 

*

 

Maybe is because of how warm and welcoming Liam had been the whole while since he decided at the last possible second that  _ no, I'm not interested on your dick, thank you very much _ but Theo started to feel like he needs to explain himself.

Which is idiotic, because he doesn't own anyone an explanation about why he takes the decision he does. But there's something in those puppy blue eyes that keep making Theo go weak on the knees and have the jerk reaction of just spewing the contents of his soul to the other boy  _ willingly _ .

And that, in the whole context of who he is as a person, is a miracle of sorts.

 

*

 

Or maybe just a curse.

 

*

 

“I had a plan”

Theo hadn’t been exactly prompted to say anything. It just bursted out of him, completely unprovoked, and he’s sure Liam knows because there’s no way he missed the very brutal change of topic from how pigeons are one of the vilest creatures on earth to this  _ I had something stuck on my throat-- oh yeah, it's my sanity _ .

“What”

Or maybe he didn’t, because that pretty face is contorted in the visual of what the word  _ confusion _ is and Theo doesn’t need to be a psychic to know that Liam is 0.02 second from spewing some sort of thing about his plan being related to those winged rats. So he better get to explaining.

“I was supposed to go out and get someone to have a one night stand and--,” Theo scrunches up his nose, looking at the ceiling. It’s badly painted and he’s sure those lumps are glow in the dark stars that just got covered instead of taken out. “I don’t think I like sex. At least not like everyone else.”

“Like everyone else?”

“I don’t-- I don’t do this,” Theo mutters, looking at Liam.

“What is this?”

Liam looks taken aback for a moment and Theo finds it offensive how he can even look pretty doing that face. That and the fact that he’s the one being taken aback, wanting to spill everything he’s been thinking for years and keeping for himself to a boy he barely if knew by name and naked torso.

“This. Going out, finding people, have sex, move on. I-- I think I need more. Trust, maybe.”

“That’s fine”

“That’s not fine, I’m not normal”

“Who told you you’re not normal?” 

Theo knows that Liam might be doing his best Scott impersonation, trying to be really supportive of him and all that. But he’s actually a blink away from punching the boy’s lights off because that’s the last of the things he wants to happen now.

“No one told me, I just know, I--,” he replies, frustrated.

It’s how things are. How they always were. The way the world revolves around them. And the fact that Liam is so out of touch with reality that he thinks--

“Some people don’t like to have sex and that’s cool. It’s like food. You’d like to have french toast before you die. I’d rather have a burger and fries or a good pizza. That doesn’t make any of us abnormal. It’s just what you like.”

Liam shrugs, as if he just didn’t share such a piece of wisdom, dismantling Theo’s brain completely and putting it back together in a whole different order.

“Besides, what even is normal?”

Theo aches to reply that Liam, with all that pretty face of his, might fool others into believing that he is the most normal being in the world but that he can see past his bullshit. They’d probably be able to fill a documentary series on his cleaning habits alone. 

But strangely, that lack of being just like others is exactly what Theo values the most right now. 

“We can always be weirdos together, right?,” Liam jokes.

And Theo snorts,because what else can he do when the other boy says something so stupid that it actually makes him consider it.

 

*

 

“Your plan kinda sucked anyways”

The fit of laughter that follows that statement shouldn't feel so liberating for Theo, yet here he is.

 

*

 

“What do you want to watch?,” Liam asks starting to skip mindlessly from horror movies, to action movies, to romantic ones, animations. Documentaries.

“There’s this ocean documentary that-- What”

There’s a funny look in Liam’s face and Theo has a limited list of things he could do. Like punching it. Kicking it. Smother it with a pillow. 

Y’know, the logical things.

“You are a dork, you knew that?”

The smile in Liam’s lips is wide but not mockingly. More like endearing. Making something warm bloom in his chest. Grow and take roots under his skin.

Theo still wants to punch it away.

Maybe with his lips.

 

*

 

If Liam hums again the Shark theme song each time there’s a looming shadow in the scene, Theo himself will feed him to the fishes.

Even if the closest fishes they have is the closed pet store around the block.

 

*

 

“Sir-- please, sir, I’ll kindly ask you to leave my coral, that where I keep my children fresh while they hatch”

It’s the worst english accent impersonation ever. It sounds too close to be a brutal mix between an aussie and an irish person. But Liam doesn’t seem to think that he’s just butchering not only one but three different types of accent.

“Ye don’t ge’it, lad! Ye don’t ge’it!”

Theo doesn’t get it either.

Neither what made up accent is that or why Liam thinks that torturing him into insanity is a funny way to pass time.

But at least Theo gets to see him smile more than once.

 

*

 

Theo takes it back.

He’d take a 10 hour long marathon of Liam humming the Jaws’ theme under his breath for absolutely everything instead of another 5 seconds of this wanna be dubbing puppet show for kids.

 

*

 

“How about kissing?,” Liam blurts out of the complete blue, after Theo managed to shut him down and actually make him look at the whales in silence for as long as it was possible. Which wasn’t much.

“Those fish aren’t even close to be kissing, what are you--”

“No, I mean you”

“What’s with that?”

“Do you like it or--?”

There’s a pause that Theo supposes it’s meant to be awkward but he finds it somewhere the lines of charming in a completely idiotic way. Although maybe that’s a bit too harsh.

“I’m fine with kissing”

“Thank god,” Liam groans under his breath before catching himself and turning an even brighter shade of red. A new color Theo isn’t sure it’s discovered yet and that he should call  _ I wasn’t harsh at all, you’re idiotic and I adore you for it.  _ “I, uh-- is it okay if we do it again? Or is it too much? I, mean. The kissing. Us kissing. Would you want to? Because I understand if you don’t want to do the kissing with me and it’s totally fine if--”

If he hears the term  _ the kissing _ again, Theo is sure he’s going to end up having a brain death in no time. And since drastic situations means drastic measures, he doesn’t even doubt about mushing their lips together once more.

 

*

 

He wasn’t wrong before. 

Liam’s kisses are still pretty amazing.

 

*

 

He also has to admit that the silence that comes with it is terribly rewarding, so he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

 

*

 

Somewhere along the way, Theo ended up draped over Liam's wide and thankfully very dressed chest. The third or maybe fourth documentary about sea life playing on the TV, although Theo isn't sure because at one point it all mushed together when Liam decided to thread fingers into his hair, unfixing the awkward short braids that had been littered all over it in that weird sort of torture Liam was trying to pull to make him spill the secrets of his life.

He's half sleep, near that point where blinking turns heavier and slower than ever and he starts to dip his toe into the waters of just plain out falling dead to the world.

Liam, from time to time without apparent reason, presses a soft kiss over the crown of his head. Sometimes it lingers. Sometimes it's short, followed by another one over his forehead. Annoying and delightful all the same. It doesn’t exactly make any sense but nothing that Liam has done to this point, so he might as well not start now.

Utterly domestic for two people that had only seen each other at the outsides of their life.

And Theo feels completely bewildered at how he's nowhere ready to let that feeling go.

 

*

 

He seems to not be the only one with that plane of thought in his mind.

 

*

 

“Here’s the plan. You’ll stay--” Liam mumbles, right in the second where the narrator is telling about seahorses being long partners for life and Theo getting some trash on his eye, most likely a tree branch, and having to contort his face as much as possible to not just cry.

“What now?,” he croaks, not even attempting to turn around to look at Liam.

“You’ll stay,” Liam repeats a bit more sure of himself, pressing a kiss onto Theo’s hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Something completely not needed, but that Theo accepts for the sake of being a good guest. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning-- what was that thing you said you liked? With the milk and the bread”

“French toast?,” Theo asks, finally perking up from his hiding spot on Liam’s chest like the little gluttony thing he is.

“I’ll search the recipe for french toasts because I know shit of how to do one,” Theo giggles at that, because it’s seriously adorable to see Liam excuse himself from not knowing how to do something that clearly Theo already knew he sucked at. “Oh yeah, laugh now. You’ll come to my rescue if the kitchen starts to burn down”

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t be running out this trap hole,” Theo snarks back although he’s mentally trying to remember where exactly were the extinguishers placed on the hall outside.

“That if I don’t outrun you first and lock the door so you can’t get out--,” Liam mumbles amusedly and a second too late Theo can see the stage of horror on his face at just unknowingly threaten him with deliberate homicide. 

“Let’s ignore you trying to actually kill me,” Theo says without even batting an eyelash because, really, Corey has told him worse things just because he ate the last poptart of the damn box.

“Okay so--,” Liam squeaks, the apple of his cheeks a bright red that Theo wants to bite harsh just because he shouldn’t be allowed to be that adorable. “I’ll make breakfast so you'll have to stay to eat. And when you're done, we'll play some video games, so you can't just leave, right? And then I'll cook again. Other food you like. So you’ll have to stay and eat that too. And after that--”

“Where's the part where I go home?,” Theo asks, looking up at Liam with a glint of amusement on his gaze. The light of the TV in the dark making those baby blue eyes pop alive even more and Theo thinks of how unfair life is for making such a perfect creature and then deciding  _ I want it to be dumb _ .

“I was just getting there,” Liam mutters a bit offended, as if Theo just interrupted a TEDx talk instead of just stopping a never ending rambling, “That part is cancelled. We are deleting it”

“Why should I delete the part where I get to go to my house? My bed is there”

“Okay, okay, let me try again-- you can only go back home if you take me with you”

“This is a terrible plan”

“First of all, you are forbidden to say to me. You suck at making plans. My plans? They are amazing. There's food and videogames involved. I've let you watch sea documentaries for most of the night, so that gotta earn me at least some points--,” Liam rambles and Theo really wants to not find it adorable, but the closer Liam gets to a meltdown, the more he seems like a pup.

And then Liam decides to go on a rampant about how cone corn chips are way better than potato chips and how that should count for something too and all the adorable points he earned quickly go to a negative setting.

“And second?,” Theo asks, starting to lose his patience.  

“Well, uh--,” the blonde mumbles, a blush creeping up his face with an unstoppable force that makes baby blue eyes pop over all that red.

And then silence.

Long and excruciating moments that are, somewhat, even worse that having Liam rambling about the cons of liking a specific type of garbage food. 

Theo had been trying to get Liam quiet for most of the time they spent together and he seemed to have failed in each and every way. But now that he's hanging onto whatever it is the other boy might say, something most likely stupid but still, Liam shuts up.

“I'm listening,” Theo prompts, hand gesture and all that, but Liam seems to turn smaller and quieter if even possible.

“I might have grown attached to you,” Liam mutters almost without voice and what felt like an eternity of silence, just to then start to panic the half second after while Theo is still trying to make sense of what the other boy just said, “It's not my fault, okay? You come here, with your perfect smile and your perfect face and with your stupid plan and your french toasts and I know it’s weird, Mason keep saying it, but I can’t help it okay? He says I’m like a puppy and that I have my heart on my sleeve and I keep telling him I’m not a puppy but a wolf--”

It’s another rant and Theo finds himself completely surprised at actually feeling relieved because Liam decided to fill his mouth with many words that at some point start to even be related instead of keeping up the silence. 

On the other hand, he should also be surprised because of what Liam is implying, but Theo isn’t finding it surprising at all because it really isn’t. Liam is the human embodiment of a puppy, there’s no doubt of that. And what do puppies do? They get attached too easily. And make you get attached too in the process. 

“What was the plan?,” he croaks out, trying to sound nonchalant. But his heart is beating a mile per second and there’s no way Liam isn’t hearing it echo around in the room.

“-- what?,” Liam asks in a way that looks almost scared, with his big puppy eyes shining with the TV light. And Theo knows Liam knows what he’s doing. This isn’t casual, this is a deliberate move.

He still falls for it though.

“The plan, the one you rambled before? What was it,” Theo repeats, stumbling with his own tongue. The way he never does, because he’s not some awkward teen movie character having to deal with a heartfelt confession.

“The one with french toast for breakfast and spending the rest of the day with me? Probably more than just a day?”

Except he is, even if there isn’t exactly a heartfelt confession. It’s just Liam being a dumbass and going from deliberated murder to deliberated kidnapping, but it’s not like Theo cares. Because those puppy blue eyes are still fixed on him and he knows that if he takes his leave, he’s going to regret it for the rest of his damned life.

“Yeah--,” Theo croaks, shrugging, “Let's go with that plan.”

He’s not expecting the blinding smile send his way nor the sudden lips mushing up over his in a way that should feel uncomfortable, but that Theo strangely finds it equally adorable as everything Liam had done up until this point. 

Adorable in the most weird way.

 

*

 

A part of him, deep down, tries to tell him that he’s been played into accepting a sort of Stockholm Syndrome and keep staying into Liam’s house.

The promise of french toast shuts that mouth down.

Also the promise of more kisses.

But mostly, french toasts.

 

*

 

“And how about the rest of your life?,” Liam asks, a stocked plate of french toast in front of him from where he’s eating as if he hadn’t had any type of food in centuries. Theo is slowly starting to fall into that never overcoming Mom™ energy and move his ass to start cooking more food so this guy can finally stop his starvation.

“Don't push it, puppy face,” he replies instead, a smile threatening to break across his face.

But for much tough guy role Theo is trying to play out, he is pretty sure that if things kept on going this way, he wouldn't be that far from following that plan too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based in [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/161692645611/you-were-supposed-to-be-a-one-night-stand-but-we)
> 
> Title based on this
> 
>  
> 
> You can scream at me in the comments in every language you want.  
> I swear I know how to use Google Translate and akin things.


End file.
